Them vs the Sand
by nattylovesjordy
Summary: A little Charah piece for Zac's birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


_**Author's note:** This is for Zachary Levi's Birthday. Happy 28th Birthday, Zac! Wheeeeee!_

_**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Chuck. But, it does come back on tonight! HURRAYYYY!_

* * *

**Them vs. the Sand**

"Happy Birthday to youuu..." the crowd sang, their not so harmonious voices filling the air scented of wine and birthday candles.

"Happy birthday dear Chuuu-uuccckkkk, Happy birthday to youuuuuu...!" The loudest voice of the crowd, being Morgan's, crackled and practically died from holding out the last word.

After stealing a look over at Sarah, who stood across from him, he blew out all twenty-eight candles and made his wish. Through all of the clapping of his candle extinguishing, he took another look at Sarah. Smiling, their eyes locked and gradually the smiles faded.

"Chuck, would you do the honors." Morgan asked, bending on one knee while holding out a knife in the palms of his hands.

"Sure buddy." Chuck replied, breaking the intimate eye contact with Sarah.

As Chuck cut the cake, he compared last year's party to this year's.

Last year had a large group of people with most of the attendees being people Chuck didn't know or fit in with. Oppositely, this years was smaller with only his close family and friends, along with Lester and Jeff who threatened Chuck into being invited. Anna had refused to come, which was a-okay with everyone.

Last year, he received the life changing email from Bryce, giving him the Intersect, leading to meeting Sarah and Casey. This year, Sarah and Casey were attending the birthday party without a life changing event or mission, which is a good day in his book now a days.

Interrupting him from his thoughts, Ellie grabbed onto Chuck's wrist as he cut the cake.

"Chuck?" She called out, getting his complete attention. "We have plenty of cake already cut."

Chuck looked down. Unknowingly, he had cut the whole cake into fifteen pieces when he only needed eight at the moment.

"Oh." Chuck laughed and dug into his own piece of cake as he joined the group that had gathered on the couch with their cake and drinks.

* * *

"Chuck, can I talk to you for a sec?" whispered Sarah.

Chuck looked around. Lester and Jeff were way too drunk on the couch, Morgan had resorted to playing video games, Ellie and Devon were in the kitchen cleaning up and Casey had already left.

"Of course." He answered, equally as quiet and secretive. Whether it was for looks or real, Sarah connected their hands and they snuck out of the door without being noticed.

When they kept walking, past the fountain and to the street, Chuck asked: "Where are we going? Is something wrong?"

"No, Chuck. We're not in trouble."

"Oh," he answered as they got into her car. "Okay."

Sarah didn't know what to say to him, despite the fact that she thought she had a nicely perfected script planned out in her head.

Chuck, too, didn't know what to say, but he also found the silence comforting and didn't want to break that.

Finally, Sarah's engine turned off and the comfortable, and awkward, silence was broken with a long inhale of breath by Sarah.

They both got out of the car without exchanging a word, and immediately searched for the others hand.

They made their way down the beach, right to where they remembered sitting last year.

Sarah stared at their entwined fingers as they sat on the warm sand of the empty beach. There was no evidence of their presence or witnesses of their exchanged words or motions.

"Chuck, I-" Sarah cut herself off. The scripted words were getting her nowhere. "Tonight, I wished on your birthday candles. I know that's not how it's supposed to go, but I don't really get to have my own, so I decided to share yours. I..."

"I know."

Sarah looked at him with question in her eyes.

"I wished for the same thing." Slowly, Chuck took his hand from hers and gently rested it on her cheeks. At a speed too slow for Sarah, Chuck leaned his face to hers, but instead she threw hers at his, not able to take the slowness anymore.

Comically, her force knocked him over backwards, with her on top. They laughed through the kiss until they couldn't take it anymore, and separated from each other.

"I'm sorry." She laughed as Chuck attempted to get the sand out of his zoo-hair.

"Don't worry about it." Chuck chuckled as he pushed Sarah backwards, his hands on either side of her. This time quickly, Chuck scooped his head down for a mind-bogging kiss. Heck, his hands were pointless on the sides of her body that he had to move them.

Once they tore themselves from each other for a much needed breath, a completely comfortable silence grew over them and they communicated their feelings through their eyes. Within a few seconds, the mood shifted back to serious.

"Thank you, Chuck. For making my wish come true."

So much for the night without the life changing event. Except this one was good. Or for the no evidence of them being there, because now there's their sand prints.


End file.
